The Subway Started it All : The begining
by Hyperactiveice
Summary: Shounen ai involving Axel and Zexion. Minor abuse. Nothing too bad...I think anyway. Completed.
1. Prologue in a way

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)**

**WARNING - THIS IS Shounen-Ai**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

* * *

It's been almost a year since we met.

I was sitting in a corner of the subway, glaring at anyone unfortunate enough to walk past. My hair was stringy from the night's rain and it helped to hide the fact I had been crying. I was absolutely sure my cheeks were red along with my eyes. Then some one walked past, I saw thier shoes stop in front of me. I guess the person knelt down because I ended up seeing some knees soon after, barely touching the dirty floor I was sitting on. I hand was next, as it tipped my chin up cautiously.

I flinched, and was struck stupid in the moment I saw the older man's eyes, and soon forgot about my growing hate. They were bright green, and the most lovely thing I've ever seen. I almost felt ashamed of my dark eyes, like everything else. I pulled my sleeves closer to myself and skooched away from the man. I didn't want to feel the way he was making me feel.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was so smooth and sounded as if he was geniunely upset that I was alone by myself in a subway, sitting on the ground trying to dissappear.

"Yeah. And what's it to you?" I shot back, my voice slightly cracking. I didn't want to be near this man, so I glared at him. He was wearing a kind of casual suit, if you can imagine that, and his hair was so unruley. It made me want to touch the firey locks and run my hands through them.

"Nothing at all." He whispered slowly in that smooth soothing tone, a small grin on his face. Just small enough to make me doubt if I was seeing it or not.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I had asked in my tired and strained voice. My violet-silver hair was covering my eyes, and most specifically the one that was cause for my crying. I knew there was a black ring taking form around it.

He moved to slide the hair away, and I almost slapped him. I didn't, and I don't know why. That decision to not do anything would be the basis for my next year, living with this strange, strange man.

* * *

"Oh come on…No?…….Why?...WHAT NO! I'd nev-…yes, but….No. That's not what- yeah, but. Seriously? You think I'd-" This continued on, me listening to a very annoyed Blonde guy, trying to explain why someone had given his boyfriend pictures of me with him. It hadn't even really happened and I knew the pictures were photo shopped… but who would ever tell dad that? He was just so damned suspicious of anyone trying to steal his job, he'd even put me in the line of fire. The conversation continued on for almost another ten minutes before the guy handed me the phone.

"Yeah? What d'you want?" I asked without a single drop of emotion in my voice. Inside I was tired of having the same conversation repeatedly with the same person. In fact anyone would act the way I do if they had to practically be the parent in the father/son equation. Oh and Mom doesn't know dad's gay. Great I know.

"Why do I have pictures of you in a bar with my boyfriend? First it's on the street and then other places. What the hell is the matter with you?! I'm trying to get further up the chain so I can feed you and your mother!"

"So you're selling yourself for money. Joy. Oh and while your at it, would you mind coming and picking up your sobbing boyfriend before mom gets home?" I know I'm so joyous and caring of my father's feelings, right?

"WHAT! He's at the house? Why is he there? What have you been doing to him? Get him out! If your mother finds out-"

"Yes. I. Know." I said in my hardest possible tone. Not louder just more…solid.

"Fine. See you in a bit." I could hear complaining in the background, meaning dad was in the middle of some 'business'.

"Bye." I said and turned to look over at the topic of my discussion. "Are you okay?" I almost hated dad for going for such a younger guy. He was probably only 25, while dad was almost ten years older than him. Don't get me wrong. Dad looked to be 20 or so but it wasn't true, and that's why this guy was kinda freaked out when he first saw me today.

"Yeah, I think I am. You know? You look older than you are." His face was quite beautiful, what with the rounded cheeks and curved, slate colored, almond eyes. Chestnut hair hung in straight patches in places all over, suggesting he had just awoken. His slim body was most definitely deceitful as he had proved earlier. He looked lanky and helpless but could probably lift me over his shoulders right now. Not that I weighed enough to make a difference.

"Yeah I know. I'm only 16 y'know." I said nonchalantly and waved my hand for him to follow me. He did and we set off up for making dinner. I had asked for help earlier but it got delayed with that little call. When we were about done, dad showed up. He was ruffled with his black hair looking sweaty and clung to his head.

"Might want to take a shower dad." I said without looking back over.

"Yeah what ever. You! Come here." Dad grabbed the guy's arm and drug him to the bedroom where the ceremonial fight happened.

Every time one of dad's boyfriends found me, and that one guy's currently number 15 since I found dad with a boyfriend when mom was out, They always had a fight about dad's real age and then me in general. Sometimes one would be understanding and would stay around for a month or so afterwards until dad slipped up and came home drunk.

The only reason I encouraged the boyfriends was because I wasn't getting beaten up as much. I felt better going into P.E. and being able to change without having to huddle into a corner and hope that no one could see any of the bruises littering my torso and other spots normally covered by long sleeves and dark jeans. I took dad's attention to myself when he was upset or drunk. So far mom doesn't know. Or so I hope.

Back to them. I could hear some yelling then it suddenly got really quite, then a bang. I could only assume dad wasn't hurting him but kissing. I really hoped this one wouldn't get hurt. He was too pretty, and kind, and probably didn't deserve dad at all, but none the less I didn't want him hurt. Mom was due home in about half an hour. I'd give them twenty minutes then knock.

When I did, the dinner was done and I hoped those two were. Knocking I could feel a sudden silence hit again.

"Ten minutes dad." I yelled, " Get him going and take a shower."

I could hear a muffled protest of a lover calling one to the bed, but it was ignored.

"Get going." I heard dad say and I backed off down the hall to the front door and opened it just as the guy rounded the corner. I almost felt like laughing. He looked like the pure epitome of depression, like a kid getting scolded by a grandma. It was hillarious.

I held it back though and tried as best I could to give him a sympathetic look. I don't think it worked. Oh well I backed off and tripped on the damned cat we have. I hate the mangey thing but it's nice to have him when dad's done with me. I sat down for a few minutes before mom came in and smelled that dinner was done. She gave me a smile and asked the occasion. I said nothing and kind of just melted into the couch. She frowned and walked in, popping her shoes off as she went.

Mom was lovely and I don't see why dad didn't want her. She was still 29 and absolutely beautiful. She's doing pretty good for a teen mother. I'm 16 by the way. I can't wait to get out of the house though. This house is a hell-hole for my mentality. I have to hide my books or he'll steal them and burn them. God knows how much I've cried over those lost books. God also knows how many different Library cards I have for different addresses. It's the only way to avoid being charged.

Anyway I watched her go as she asked where dad was. I said the shower as usual and just left her to fend for herself with the table setting job, while dad came in and pretended everything was fine...well it wasn't.

Yeah okay... anyway the begining is from the subway started it all short. You crazy people wanted me to keep it going so...joy you get it.

yadda yadda don't care. Please enjoy and don't eat it. Have a nice day.


	2. Frozen Brownies

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)**

**WARNING - THIS IS Shounen-Ai**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/anytime else.  
**

* * *

"So what's your name, kid?" He added the last word in a tone meant to rile me.

"Why would you want to know, old man?" Hah, if he was going to be condescending to me, then I was going to be a bit cold. For some reason though, it didn't work. He started laughing. A rich sound to my ears, that are too used to the harsh sound of yelling.

"I'm not old, _little man_, I'm only 18. But I guess I'm older than _you_. What, are you 17 or 18?" He asked, with lightness in his voice and mirth in his smile. I looked down, hiding my hair in my face, towards the shaggy brown carpeting of his floor. I mumbled my age. He took my chin, made me face him and asked me to repeat. I told him I was 16. Weird how I never noticed those bright green triangles directly under his eyes. Reminded me of clown make-up.

He looked a bit shocked. "What?" I asked sharply." It's not my fault I look 18...sir." I used Sir for a better lack of a name.

"The name's Axel, kid." He offered...but with authority. Reminded me of dad...

"My name is Zexion. Nice to meet you, Ax-hole." That must have hit a teensy tiny spot, for his facial structure changed immediately. Instead of an over-all soft look, I got a fiery look in his eyes along with an almost straight line for lips. Everything sharpened...somehow. His hair, that was the scariest part, raised almost like a cat's would.

"What did you just say?!" ...Axel grabbed my hand and squished it into the cushion of the couch, I would have expected roughly, but he was gentle even when mad.

"Your name." I said, my face showing nothing but the bruising around my hidden eye. Which had conveniently spread across most my face. I stayed uncaring as he suddenly got up and went to the kitchen. "What _are _you doing?" I questioned him as soon as he grabbed the biggest knife he had and brought out a package from the freezer.

"Feeding you, oh un-grateful one." He replied back, and slammed the knife down hard on the package, that was covered in foil I realized.

"But what poison are you supposedly trying to feed me?" I asked him. He merely replied by smiling a wicked-looking smile at me. I shivered, and not because I was scared. I think...I may like him. I won't tell him that though, I'll just slightly tease him in my own way.

Axel walked over, making virtually no sound on the plush carpet. He handed me some of the foil covered, thing. I opened it to find a brown, cold, lump in my hands." What the hell is this?" I asked, almost dropping it as I balanced the lump on my jean clothed knee.

"This," he said, motioning to the brown lump on my leg," is a frozen brownie. Eat." And he promptly shoved half of it into my mouth, as I tried to slap his hand away. Instead he grabbed my arms and forced me to chew. I squinted my eyes when I felt extremely soft red lockes brush against my cheek. A voice whispered in my ear," See_? You've never had a brownie until you've had a frozen one."_

"Get off." I said in the same normal tone, except I was pissed, so it was probably colder than normal. He got up though, and so did I. though I was probably the only one trying to ignore the chills that had gone straight up my spine. "What if I was allergic to chocolate? It'd be all your fault for me having to go to the hospital." I said defensively.

"But you aren't." He said smugly and played with his hair. Which consisted of him trying to slick it back a bit.

"Well, how did you know?" I asked sharply and crossed my legs, waiting for an answer.

"I was taking a chance, which is what I'm good at. Now, change of subject." He said brightly, as his face sharpened yet again. " Who did that to you?" He said and brushed the tips of his fingers across the bruising.

If it hurt before, it was lightly in comparison to now. I practically twitched, and ended up gripping the soft cushion tightly. " Nobody, I fell down the subway stairs. Besides, it's none of _your_ business." I shoved back, and reached for my old hoodie. He grabbed my arm, and I shook him off.

"Zexion,_ stop._" He practically commanded me. I did, for a total of 2 seconds then barged out the door and down the street to the subway. And ultimately..._home._

* * *

**Please, tell me if i have any spelling errors or something.  
Thank you for reading.**


	3. Knives and kisses

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)**

**WARNING -Shounen-Ai, Some minor kiss-rape too...don't get huffy because it's his dad alright?**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/anyother time else.  
**

* * *

Can we say dad was not too happy with me? Well...he was furious actually. One, for barging out of one of our fight sessions. Two, for the fact that I had stayed the night at someone's place. Namely that would have been Axel's place.

"Why the **_fuck_ were you gone ****_all_ night!?" He screamed at me, his gorgeous platinum hair practically flailing about his skull. His green eyes held a fire within them, though they could not even hope to compete with Axel's mischievous, cat-like, emerald ones.**

"I was gone because you were drunk, _father."_ and just for measure I pulled away my hair so he could see the bruising. "Or did you happen to _forget_ again?" I practically spit at him.

He actually looked surprised. That in itself was surprising. The fact that he then fell onto his knees and began sobbing was even weirder. I bent down to slightly comfort him, he was still my dad.  
The fact that mom wasn't home, should have been a good indicator. It was _**way**_ past her arrival time from work.  
Dad grabbed my hand as soon as it touched him, and the strong sent of alcohol made it's way to my nose. His face twisted up into that recognizable grin. His eyes darkened and he decided I would end up being his play toy yet again. I turned, trying to get out before it was too late. I wish I hadn't have worn that really awesome coat I have. He grabbed the shiny black material and yanked me over to him. I struggled and screamed at him. _Daddy-dear_ just stood there and held _both_ my arms in one hand and laughed a maniac's laugh into my ear. He shoved me. Hard. Hard enough that when my head slammed into the wood floor beneath me, bells instantly rang to life inside my head. Their glorious rings, blocking out most of the obscene things he was shouting at me. I dully thought that axel would, of course, have been gentler than this.

Suddenly a hand was wrapped around my throat, blocking off most of the precious air needed for my lungs to work. His pale piano fingers gripping tightly around the middle of my neck. My hair brushed his fingers and I think that pushed him over the edge. "**YOU FUCKING HELL CHILD! RUNNING OFF AND STAYING THE NIGHT AT SOME RANDOM _GUY'S _HOUSE! YOU PROBABLY GOT YOURSELF FUCKING LAYED, DIDN'T YOU! YOU FUCKING CHEAP WHORE!" **At this point I was grateful when he took his hands off my neck. Maybe I shouldn't have been, because while I was sputtering, he was inching his way closer to me without my noticing. He grabbed both my arms and proceeded to bite my collar, drawing an excessive amount of blood that flowed down the front of my shirt. Nothing getting on _him_ of course." **YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!"**

I tried head-butting him but he only twisted it around so that some how my lips slammed into his and he pushed as hard as he could at them. I tried pulling away, but he only came with and completely smashed his lips as hard as he could into mine. The scream I made was only covered by his stupid mouth. The cavernous thing swallowing all sounds of the struggle before they could even reach my abused ears. Thankfully he allowed me to breathe after an eternity of suffering the abuse of his tongue trying to break past my defenses. I thought I was gonna pass out. And maybe I did. for the next thing I know, Dad's standing behind and above me, and I've some how managed to end up on my back. His knees dug into my spinal cord, while the knife in his hand was dangerously close to the nape of my neck. "Get off!" I managed to mumble-shout.

And he did. To the call of my mother walking into the house. I practically got thrown up the stairs, to clean before mom saw me. Dad excused himself and went to the bathroom where he would end up swishing around a _whole entire_ bottle of mouthwash. I, however, ended up cleaning up some scrapes, and covering up some bruises. Mom always teased me about how long I spent in a bathroom. If she knew how much I had to cover-up and hide, she'd be amazed at how _little_ time I spent in the bathroom.

A good half-hour of cleaning cuts and scrapes, blotting on foundation, and applying a grand total of two band-aids out of the 13 spots that needed them, I made my way down the stairs. Stopping at the mirror to check that everything was still in existence and that I could still fake a smile.

Dinner was tense for some unknown reason, and I tried _damned_ hard to get that atmosphere light and hardy. Sadly, I failed. It was when mom brought out a special, round, marble cake with real strawberries on top, did the dead feeling disappear.

Dad smiled, thanked mom, and told her how much he loved her. She glowed in response...and I had _**NO**_ fucking clue what to think**.**

Well, maybe hypocrite crossed my mind a few...dozen times or so.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER...Three? It is now 6:05 AM and I haven't gone to sleep yet. Please enjoy and I'd rather not have to cosplay as a log so  
TWO UPDATES IN A SINGLE WEEK!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME NOW!**

**Thankyou for reading. Please review. Must try to get sleep before going to the event.**


	4. Pots and ropes

**WARNING Lovely almost rape-age again. Please enjoy thankyou.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/anyother time else.  
**

* * *

"You're a stocker you do know that right?" I said gently a few seconds into our walk. I was holding my fluffy little black spotted cat. She was purring and asleep.

"No, it's called coincidence. _Apparently_ I'm too stupid to know anything." Axel's face was tense and his eyes had that 'far-off' look in them. He wasn't wearing a suit today. Instead he had on a form-fitting black shirt and some tight jeans. The rims on both had an extremely small trail of flame around them. His hair was still red and spikey. His eyes were as magnetic as ever.

"This_ is_ the third time you've managed to find me. Out of **_all_** the subways in the whole entire city. You find me every time. And you say that this is pure coincidence, while I say that I highly doubt that?" I gave him my most sarcastic voice and practically glared at him.

If he noticed, he gave no sign at all. Instead he smiled and turned his head towards me. I almost dropped Shiino, my cat, his face was so beautiful. He practically looked like a god in the bright noon sunlight. "What? Are staring at my godly beauty?" He was teasing me and it didn't help that he reached his hand out and grabbed a lock of my hair, and kissed it lightly. I'm begining to think that Axel's a flirt. I smiled and mock slapped his hand away.  
"So, you can smile."

Immediately the smile dissappeared."Of course I can, I have every human emotion that you do. I just don't like them." I started walking a bit faster, we were on the way to Axel's house again. He magically appeared next to me, comes with the territory of walking next to an extremely tall person. I turned my head to look away from him.

"And what if I don't have every human emotion?" He asked hesitantly and softly. So softly that the sound barely floated down to my ears.

"Then you have_ that_ much less emotions to worry about." I shot back as soon as I had comprehended what he had said. We were at his door and I slyly stuck my hand in his pocket, and grabbed his keys to open the door. He looked surprised for a second. Then laughed, as I opened the door to his house, and deftly shut the door in his face and went to go sit on his couch.

"Now what was that about?" He said practically laughing his brains out, and joining me. We didn't talk about the bruises and cuts that had appeared in the time of a day.

--

"Hey! Come taste this new sauce I created!" Axel was practically bouncing up and down, his bright pink, frilly apron, following the motion.

I looked up from my book, "Nothing can be created Axel." Let's guess who was feeling a bit argumentative today, shall we?

"Then what is this wonderful sauce I'm about to shove into your mouth, called?" He replied back just as fast as I had answered.

"A concauction." I fired back, laying my book down as Axel shoveled the sauce into my mouth. "Needs Rosemary." I muttered after I had got a good taste.

"That was _made_."

"Out of things we already _**have**._" I put extreme emphasis on the word.

"And were put together to _create_ a new thing." He said just as quickly as I did.

"The Law of Matter says that nothing can be _created_ or destroyed, _Axel._"

"But the _Law of Axel_ says that what I says goes."

"Fine but I do believe you forgot to turn down the temperature on the stove. The _sauce_ has boiled over." I smiled such a sarcastic smile, I was proud of myself.

"Oh fuck." He said as he bounded his way to the kitchen.

Bright vocabulary he has isn't it?

--

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to wait untill you come back to me as a bruised and bloody pulp, next time I let you go home? FOUR TIMES I'VE LET YOU GO! THIS STOPS NOW!" He screamed violently, you could tell he was ever so_ slightly_ upset.

This first began when Axel peaked into the bathroom desiring to see me naked, (I was almost fully clothed) and he saw the bruises and scars and cuts littering my torso and arms. He was now blocking my way from going home and getting clothes.

"I have a right to go to my own home." I calmly replied. Yelling at Axel was a bad idea.

"No you don't! Not when you come back more hurt each time!" I could tell he was upset, his face was red and his eyes were too. He wouldn't cry though, even if it's only been this long, I've learned that much about him.

"Axel..." I lunged at him and grabbed around his middle, hugging tightly. "Calm down, I won't get hurt. I'll be back in an hour, and if I'm not...well, you can come get me. Is that alright with you?" I smiled up at him.

"Well... fine. I'll give you an hour and then your scrawny ass better be back in that chair, telling me to pick up this messy place, while reading a book and my mind at the same time." He smiled down at me and I think my heart almost froze. I swear to you, that was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen. He looked like an angel. Albeit a slightly flirtacious one.

I looked away hurriedly to keep him from seeing my blush, and spoke."I'll be back. Bye." I opened the door and hurried down the hall and then outside to the subway, taking the fastest route possible_, home. _Home is supposed to be with the people you love...but I don't think I love them anymore. I like my mom but I can't deal with my father like this. I just can't do it anymore.

--

I quietly opened the door with my key and managed to get up to my bedroom without alerting anyone. It was the middle of the day and I wasn't quite sure if dad or mom were home yet...but I wasn't about to take any goddamned chances. I got in, grabbed my clothes and stuffed them in my bag.

Turning, I found _father_ standing at the landing of the stairs. He couldn't see me yet and I hurriedly moved out of the way, my heart beating faster and faster as the seconds came slower and slower. He cocked his head and listened, could he hear my heart! No, think logically, hearts can't be heard from a distance.

He came closer and I slipped into the closet. A singular floorboard creaking as I went. I hurriedly shoved myself into a corner as he slammed the door open and rushed in. He looked around and saw the window I had opened several days before.

Thank god, he might think I had jumped out the window. I sighed in relief...then I realised. He would have seen me fleeing if that had been the case. I guess he realised it too as he pounded over to the closet and threw the door wide open. He flipped the light on.

"I know you're here." He said in a sing-song voice. Just pretend an evil clown was at a one year old's birthday... My dad to me, sounded like that clown to the baby. Like Satan rigging up his evil bells in my ears.

I gasped as his hand clamped down upon my arm. "No, No please. Just don't do this!" I begged with him, my tear ducts immediately turning on high. He might be more sympathetic if I cried harder.

My heart was beathing out of my chest as he spoke. " Try again, you're not getting away this time." He was still using the sing-song voice.

"Don't!" I cried out. " Axel, he'll come this time. You'll get in trouble!" Mentioning Axel's name was a wrong move. A very, very wrong thing indeed.

"IS THAT THE FUCKERS NAME?! AXEL?! DEAR GOD, I WAS RIGHT AND MY SON'S A WHORE! WHAT ARE THE NEIGHBORS GOING TO THINK IF THEY HEAR ABOUT THIS?!" His voice was so loud it hurt. Then it was suddenly so...so cruel."Well, I know what they'll say. I've been a been a bad parent. Yes, yes I have. And it'll be worse when I take you out of that wonderful school you've been attending. That one with the largest school library in the nation. What do you think about that?" The whole time he stared at me with those black eyes, they were so endless. So threatening. So hypnotising, I hadn't realised he had backed me up to the bed and had me pinned back down again.

Blonde shrowded my vision as I was tied to the bed. I was in a daze, he couldn't take me from school could he? I wasn't thinking straight. The room was warm, the air wouldn't circulate. My blood wouldn't move. It was stuck in place. I was being stripped of my jacket and shirt. He had a knife again. He was most definatley a sadistic psycho.

As kisses slowly trailed my body, I could only think of the kind and caring Axel. His voice so soft, his eyes so loving. His soft red hair brushing my face, kissing my lips.

I almost kissed back untill I realised it was still that man on me instead of my beloved Axel. "Ah!" I cried out as he nipped at my collar and bit clear through my skin. Raking his nails across my skin from my nipples to my belly-button, he left huge gashes. It was almost like a knife was cutting at me over and over, pricking my skin here, slashing it there. Maybe it was the knife he was holding? I don't really know anymore.

I heard pounding on the front door.

"Thank go-" I was about to finish my sentence.

"Guess who's come to join the fun?" I looked over and my _dad_ was smiling the scariest smile I would ever see in the rest of my life.

"HELP!" I screamed as I ignored the maniacal laughter coming from above me. I shut my eyes and hoped for the better.

--

**HAH! I hath updated before leaving for camp on sunday, I should have an idea on continuing this further in the next chapter.  
I don't even know what time it is right now . So I'm going to go sleep, thankyou.**

**Oh one more thing, tell me if I screwed some grammar or spelling up, I would like to fix it.**


	5. Scars?

**WARNING- You are warned. Please enjoy.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/any other time else.  
**

* * *

I heard splintering as wood broke and a door toppled downstairs. Please don't let him get hurt, I silently prayed as Axel Clomped his way up the stairs. My hair was messy and splayed over my face so I couldn't see hardly anything. I heard struggles, and an extremely disturbing sound of material being ripped. Red blurred in my peripherals and was suddenly gone as blonde took it's place. Struggle...they were struggling. Fighting. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything and my heart was pounding too hard to hope to hear. I was locked in my own little world. I squirmed around and tried to slither out of my holds. Collections be damned, I'm never going to own any more than 3 leather belts at one time anymore. Those things never break! Suddenly all was quiet. No struggle, no yelling, no...anything.

I almost dislocated my arms from thier sockets as I tried to sit up, suddenly a weight was on my stomache. I bucked around, afraid that thing of a father had really hurt my Axel. **My** Axel ... when had I began to think like that?

"Ah!" I gasped as a hand gently streamed itself through my hair, instantly calming me down.

"Eager to get out are we?" I heard that heavenly voice bestow it's tones on me. His laugh was pure bliss. Axel undid my bonds and I immediately sat up and tugged his head closer so our lips met briefly. I thought of it as a huge thank you. Even though I knew Axel took it as more, I had shown him no sign of attraction the whole time I had been living with him. I closed my eyes and kept them that way several minutes after the kiss had stopped. My heart slowed to it's normal pace, and I slowly opened my eyes to see a most unwelcome sight. Axel's favorite shirt was in tatters, clearly showing thin trails of blood. _Daddy dearest_was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey Axel..." I slowly said in a shaky voice, tears almost popping into my eyes.

"What..." He said in his normal sex-god voice.

"You know..." here a smile appeared on my face, a true smile," You should never wear your favorite shirt to a fight with a psychotic dad...right?"

Directly after I finished he busted into laughter. " You ... dorky... book worm!" He choked out. I laughed at him and reached over to the phone next to the bed.

I let Axel dial 911 as I didn't think I could talk to another person and manage a full sentence without crying. I was already on the verge anyway.

Suddenly I noticed that Axel's hair was covering something up from me. I let him hang up then slapped him viciously. His cheek turned red instantly and I gave him my most disapproving look. He was shocked then noticed where I was staring and just shrugged at me. "S'not my fault ya know."

I staggered up onto weak legs and slapped away Axel's helping hands as I made my way to the bathroom for a rag. Upon returning, I heard the sirens coming through the open window. I got the rag and dutifully began wiping at the wounds that were directly beneath both eyes. The thing had nicked Axel directly under both eyes. I melted as Axel smiled his thanks to me.

Just then the police could be heard barging into the house, splitting up to check for victims. Apparently they had found mom locked in the basement, she wasn't hurt thankfully. I slowly lifted my head as I heard boots clomping up the stairs. The women and man looked shocked at the sight, even though Axel had clearly explained over the phone. They saw my tattered clothes, the two knives, dad in a crumpled heap, and Axel slowly cradling me in his strong arms.

The women involuntarily took a step towards me as her motherly side screamed at her to go cradle the poor boy in front of her. I hid half of my face from view and snuggled Axel's chest as the tears slowly seeped through my desperately closed eyes.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

--+--+--

"God Axel, are you serious?" I hissed as we walked into the tattoo shop. I cringed as I saw the walls covered in various tattoo designs, some complex beyond imagination and some as simple as an outline. What Axel had in mind was the simpler variety.

"I've been wanting a tattoo forever. I'm turning 19 soon...so I mind as well get an early birthday present for myself." Said the cocky red-head who was sitting next to me. The death seats were fairly comfortable. "Or would you rather I get your name tattooed on my ass?"

"No, no, no, no, **no**!" I shouted as I shook my head vehemently, blood clearly filling my cheeks.

"Then we're set." He said smiling at me because he knew he had won this time.

"Whatever, I was just being caring because tattooing near your eyes is fairly dangerous. But I guess you're not very careful in the first place so I guess it's fine." I huffed out, crossing my arms and shrinking into the chair. I grabbed a magazine and started reading.

"Axel...you do know it's only been six months since you got those scars, right? They recommend one to two years of healing before getting a tattoo on a scar. And it's a scar near your eye so you'll have to take extra special care of the tattoo. You know that right?" Axel can't even take care of my cat for a day when I go to a friends house. He'll forget about my poor little boy and starve him.

"Yeah, I know... plus I have you to remind me!" He smiled, turning his head to the side and swooped his head down to nuzzle my shoulder.

The dork. The tattoo master called him in and I heard him explain all the risks and stuff and how he had to be SUPER careful because of where it was located. Pretty much exactly what I just lectured him on. I smiled to myself as I stayed far away from the sight of the needle. Funny how I'm scared of needles and not knives...right?

**--  
Well, I finally came up with a way to get Axel to have his tattoos on his cheeks.  
Because in the first few chapters you'll note that there's not a single mention of his tattoos.  
Oh and did you know that FF provides a spell checker? It's lovely  
Review if you please**


	6. The THING

**WARNING- You shouldn't need one anymore.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/any other time else.  
**

* * *

Did I ever mention my school has a uniform? Apparently Axel dearest has an extreme _fetish _when it comes to boys in uniforms. For at this moment I'm being cornered by the red-head after only stepping two feet into my new home.

I come home everyday and this is what happens almost eighty percent of the time. The reason it's as low as it is, is because I force him to make dinner most of the time.

I lightly moved my lips to his, then pushed him away and made my way to the evil couch. It's soft, warm, smells like Axel, and is huge. I hate it because it's so soft it eats my books.

I looked back over to Axel, only to find him pouting. It didn't quite work as well anymore. The tattoos on his otherwise flawless face were so . . . not quite nostalgic. More like reminders of what I'd done to him. If I hadn't met him, he would probably be happy with some other_ guy._The other guy would probably be much more _attentive_ to his wants too. They'd be all too happy to comply. I _wanted_ to be attentive to his needs but . . . I just couldn't yet.

Axel smiled his weird smile that seemed bigger than possible for his face. I knew there was a word for it but was slightly caught up in watching his, and no one is going to look at me sanely after this, man curves sway as he walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.

"What are we having?" I automatically droned out, not quite realising I was talking. This was all mechanical to me. Ask as soon as he walks to the other room.

"Hmm..." He paused and stuck his head around the corner, his spiked hair bobbing oddly with the motion. I quickly looked away and picked up a book next to me, not _quite_ reading the title. "Well, what do you want to have? What's your favorite?" He quizzed as he walked through the door way and went to sit on the edge of the couch closest to me.

"Well, how about macaroni and cheese?" I replied, wondering what Axel was doing. He normally had something already planned out in that head of his.

"Seriously?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with Macaroni?" I inquired. I looked down at my book and pretended to read, before I finally realised that

"You finished that book yesterday." Axel said, his voice closer from the action of leaning over to read the title.

"And?" I asked, knowing I had probably been caught in my off mood.

"You feeling okay?" He asked shyly, which I thought was fairly odd. I nodded and picked up another book. I looked up and didn't know what my face looked like, probably blank, but Axel looked worried. I smiled a faint smile and pulled his head closer with my hands, ghosting a kiss onto his lips.

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking." I went back to reading mode after I saw the wicked smirk-smile he gave me. I heard soft padding sounds and knew Axel had returned to the kitchen to fix my macaroni.

--

Skipping past my super boring dinner, we end up at tomorrow morning. I woke to the _wonderful_ distress calls of an Axel.

"OH MY GOD DEMYX, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" I hurried off the couch to see what this "Demyx" was. I threw open the door only to find a blonde _thing_. I opened Axel's bedroom door only to find a blonde thing, _straddling_ him. I stood there with a slightly shocked expression for about five seconds before I slammed the door. All sounds of struggling ceased almost immediately. I took in a breath and went to go sit on the couch to wait for a very, very good explanation.

More yelling and a very loud thud as something hit the ground. I'll bet that thud wasn't Axel. About a minute later Axel appeared. He looked livid, and I was absolutely thrilled. He hadn't liked it. Demyx said a small and thin apology. I nodded and then he was just **in** **front** of me.

"Hi, My name's Demyx. Who are youand whyareyoulivinghere and I likethecolorblue. What'syourfavorite?and-" I. Don't. Think. He. _BREATHED._

_"Demyx!" _Axel cut in sharply to his non-breathing paragraphs. "_LET. HIM. COMP.RE.HEND. YOU!_ Got it." The last part was said in an oddly cheerful voice with a threatening smile of utter evil.

Demyx stopped, immediately. His whole body was tensed and he slowly turned his head away to face Axel's demon smile. As soon as he saw it, he shivered and muttered a yes Axel and sat. Axel towered above him and they had a mental exchange. I don't understand things like that, though. Yes, I know. It's the all-knowing Zexion and he can't figure out how it is that people can read each others' minds without ever having to say a word.

"Axel?" I said in a mockingly cheerful voice.

It was indeed Axel's turn to shiver as I knew he would. "Yes, Zexy?" He said, deciding to plop himself on my lap and proceed to lounge on the rest of the couch and Demyx.

I pointed over to Demyx, the hyper, annoying, been on one too many pixie stick highs, hippie with a mowhawk-mullet thing. And raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Axel, getting my hint decided to answer my un-asked question. "This _thing_ over here happens to be one of my oldest friends. He's annoying, hyper and a pain in the ass, but I still love my odd little buddy of flowered fun." Axel smirked.

"I DON'T LIKE FLOWERS!" Demyx screamed suddenly, making Axel's smirk flinch, and making me look over at him oddly. "I am NOT in love with Marly and you KNOW it." The blonde tacked on.

"Yeah, just like how all my friends are as straight as water slides." Axel cut in mockingly with amounts of sarcasm that would have made even me proud.

But that just made me question things. All of Axel's friends are gay too...? What does that mean, though? Ooh, Axel. Why are you so complicated?

--

**Okay, so I'm thinking the last bit of this chapter was complete crack from my tired brain. (stupid highschool and not letting me sleep)  
Blah, will do more with everyone but I just wanted to post this since it's been forever and I know it has. **


	7. Books Such a decieving title

**WARNING- You shouldn't need one anymore.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning/any other time else.**

* * *

But that just made me question things. All of Axel's friends are gay too...? What does that mean, though? Ooh, Axel. Why are you so complicated? Why are you so hard to understand. I normally understand others just fine. I manipulate them to my will. You, you however are just so... frustrating. You make me feel confused. You make me dizzy. You make me want things. Things I know are not okay. Things that are completely illegal for us.

While I was pondering on the whole of Axel himself, said red-head was deciding how funny it would be to pounce on me. I knew it was too late to do anything to stop him, when I finally saw him, which was when he was air born of course. He landed on me, making the monster couch spew all my books from its' depths and all over the floor. Not to mention jamming me between himself and the couch arm. I know it's not me, but Axel is heavy. His gigantic self decided to tangle up with me when I tried to roll him off me.

"Axel.... please?" I begged, I needed to attend to my books.

"'Axel.... please?' what, may I ask you my little Mr. Zexy?" Axel was grinning up at me, for his chin was currently resting on my stomach. His fingers were playfully messing with my shirt though.

"You know what I want. Stop messing around." I said, trying to push my self up a little further so my head wasn't craning down towards the pyro.

"See, that's the problem." His face was still playful but his eyes... they were odd. "I know exactly what you **want**. That so happens to be very different from what you try to make me **think** you want, though." Oh good lord. I knew he'd figure me out eventually. Not this fast though... I thought I had at least a week left to try to bring myself to terms. Sneaky bastard.

"Axel, I have no clue about what you are saying. I would love it if you allocated yourself somewhere else though." I was lying and if I could hear it, then so could he.

"No you wouldn't. I **know **you wouldn't." Those little digits playing on me were making me nervous, excited. What did he want? Did he want the truth or was he looking for some 'action'. Or maybe did he just want to lay here? hm... you never can tell, though I do have a pretty good clue what it is.

"W-what says that?" I questioned. I was shocked a bit to realize that he was slowly slinking up my body.

"I dunno. Maybe that slight blush that just appeared on your wonderfully pale face." Axel was close enough now that he could brush my hair from my face. I closed both eyes.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's because there's another man laying on me?" I was breathless now. Too excited by this odd interrogation.

"OOOH EEEHM GEEEEEE!" A loud, annoying, high-pitched squeal interrupted us. "I-I'M SOOOOORRY AXEL!!!" I just **knew** who it was, even though they were behind me and I had no hope of turning my head away from Axel. Axel however was lifting his head and glaring at the blonde.

"Demyx, get the fuck out of my apartment. I've told you many times that you aren't allowed in here without **knocking**." Axel was smiling but you could just see how pissed he was. This day was not going well, I rolled my eyes.

"Umm... I'll leave now?" Replied the annoying Blondie. I could hear as his feet shuffled away and the door slowly clicked into it's rightful place.

"Where were we now?" Axel asked grinning as he slid his arms around my neck, pulling me forward, as he shifted his weight. Demyx forgotten for now.

"A-Axel... I have something important to tell you. I-I..." Anyone with eyes could see how his ears practically perked and there was hope in his eyes.

"What?" Yeah, there was a high level of excitement in his voice as well. He slithered up onto me a little further, now reaching my chest with his chin.

"I-I..." Insert a long and pregnant pause that let at the least, two, gay babies be born. "I _**hate**_ Demyx with a passion!" I blurted out. Not what I had been going for... but it works. I smiled shyly and looked back over to him. I was shocked for a second when I was pinned with that intense stare that I knew he was holding back from giving to Demyx. "Wh-what?" God how I hate it when I stutter. It annoys me to no end or atleast an end that is no where within seeing distance.

"You said 'with a passion'." Still the intense stare. No more playing around with my shirt. None at all.

I picked up at what he was hinting though. "I said I _hated_ him 'with a passion'. Or... are you; the mighty Axel, King Pyro of all things, jealous?" I probably should not have said that with as much sarcasm as there was, my mistake.

"He get's a passion of some sorts from you at least. I get nothing. Maybe a forced kiss on my part but nothin' from you. It's only me. What's wrong with me?" Oh my, he _was_ jealous. If I'm gonna do anything... I should do it now, should I not?

My heart fluttered as Axel fisted his hands in my hair with his anger. "Maybe I am just hiding any passion I have for you? Here," I grabbed Axel's sides and led him further up my body, "come here."

I grabbed Axel's head and forced him towards me. I hesitantly kissed his lips. He obliged my wishes and took everything slowly for me.

* * *

** Okay everyone, this is all you're getting.  
Please tell me if I got Zexion's personality correct.  
Thank you for the reviews...if I get any...  
**


	8. In The End by Pink Psycho

The next few weeks went by in a blur for me. I went and changed my address at the school. I found out my parents were searching for me. I didn't care though. Axel kept me in his best graces, taking me with him to meet several of his friends. He held me at his side all the while, never letting me go while in public. Sitting on the couch now, I smiled a goofy little smile when Axel walked into the room wearing a brightly colored apron splattered all over with food and sauce. He was looking really solemn, his lips pulled into a grimace. My smile slowly faded as I set the book I was reading next to me on the pile of books on the floor. He turned and I walked into the kitchen. "The food's ready." He said and opened the fridge door,effectively preventing me from entering through the small doorway to the kitchen.

"Alright...?" I entered the dining room at sat at the small table.

He came in, setting down a bowl of macaroni with a hotdog lying across the top of the pile. My bowl was halfway done when I saw movement from the other side of the table. Axel had finished and cleaned up his dishes. Taking something out of the freezer. It was a small metal container with a metal lid. I finished up quickly, wondering what it could be. Axel came back with a smile, telling me to close my eyes. I was so surprised at the sudden mood change that when Axel told me to open my mouth I did as told. I heard the shuffling of feet and was surprised with a cold hardness was shoved in my mouth. I opened my eyes, smiling instantly. "New you'd love it." He replied to the smile. The frozen brownie sitting in my mouth tasted absolutely delicious. Axel kissed my cheek, taking my dishes and letting me finish the brownie. I saw him look at the clock in the kitchen and frown, straightening when he saw me watching.

Slowly he went to the front windows and peeked out. I got up out of the chair to go over and see what he was doing when he heard me. He turned and ran over to me, shoving me softly against the wall and pushing hard against my lips. I responded angrily, taking control of the kiss. I pushed harder, then he pushed harder. Again I pushed back, by this time I was off the wall and into Axel as far as I could manage, putting as much pressure on him as I could. He pressed back even harder, shoving me at the wall with too much force. My head pounded into the wall and I broke the kiss, bringing a hand to the injury and glaring at Axel. He sighed and walked away. I went to the bathroom and shot a glare at the back of Axel's head. While in there I heard the doorbell ring. I came out immediately, yelling as to who it was. When no one answered me I walked into the living room to find a startling sight indeed.

Axel was shoving a pile of my favorite books in a bag along with my assignments laying about the floor. I went over to him angrily, grabbing my bag away from him. "What the hell's your issue today?!" I yelled. "Hi Zexion." I froze, turning very slowly towards the door. My mother stood in the doorway. Her hair blew across her face from a breeze and settled back in place. "Hi? Mom." I walked over to her, giving her a little hug. "What are you doing here?" I questioned with suspicion lacing my words.

"You're coming with me." She said. When I started pulling away from her, she gripped my arm tightly.

I looked over to Axel for help. He was standing next to the couch in the middle of my books, a blank look on his face. "Axel! Help me!" I yelled. He just stood there. I grabbed a book next to the door and threw it at him, my mother dragging me closer and closer to the outside world. He did nothing as it hit his chest square in the middle. "HELP ME!" I screamed, he did nothing to help this time either. "Let me go! Get away from me!" She grabbed my other arm, taking my bag and shoved me out the door.

- - - - -

It had been almost a month since Axel had abandoned me and my mother had taken me away from the only place I ever felt really safe. She took me and we moved to a place several hours from Axel's nice apartment. I was still furious and had touched nothing since the move. Boxes littered my room with unopened parts of my old life. I was going to be starting up school that day and looked for my old papers and assignments. I remembered the discarded bag under my bed, holding all the things from Axel's betrayal. I went through the papers and came to a small, folded piece of paper. I undid the folds and read what the paper held. My hands began shaking and a tear slid down my cheek.

Zexion -

I love you. I promise I do. Your mother called looking for you yesterday and she told me it was good for you to be with your mother who didn't hurt you. Then she threatened to call the police and tell them I kidnapped and brainwashed you. I'm so sorry. I'd rather you be happy with your mom then mad at her for putting me in a jail cell. I'll step out of your life on the 8th, 'cause I really don't think I can live without you really have changed me. You're the love of my life. These are my last words that I just can't say. I love you.

- Axel

I shook my head, attempting to clear it. Yesterday had been the 8th. I grabbed my mother's keys on the table and started the car. My mother came out when she heard the engine and started yelling and shouting when I pulled out of the driveway. It took over three hours to get back to Axel's apartment and tears clouded my view as soon as I pulled into the lot. There were several police cars strewn about.

I got out of the car, tears clouding my vision as I slowly climbed the steps to the second floor. I closed my eyes, counting the steps to the familiar door. Opening my eyes, the worst was confirmed. There was yellow tape over the opened entrance to the door. "DO NOT ENTER" flashed across my gaze mockingly as I fell to my knees and let the tears fall freely. An officer hurried over, asking if I knew the man inside. I nodded, a miserable, horrid feeling taking over thoughts. I almost wanted to attack the officer so he couldn't say what I knew was going to come out of his mouth. The officer put a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"I'm sorry to tell you but he commited suicide this morning at one. A friend came by and found him at about eight. We've determined it was suicide."


End file.
